scraboutfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Tournament Season 1
The tournament of Eight Player Single Elimination releases on May 1, 2012 until May 6, 2012 Jayvees announces the official eight player tournaments in any regions --Jayvdale 12:29, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- The tournament has a official ruleset were released by I on May 3, 2012 so this is rules about the tournamental schedule: *Hint is allowed in the game *Players may lose the turn *Players can draw tiles *No time-limit *Only 1 round in the game *Players depends on the position in the game *Only a single elimination *Must following the Rules of the Play *Repeat the rule 1 and 2 The rules from the finals: *Hint is not allowed in the game *No Rules from game *Players can draw tiles *No time-limit *Only 1 round in the game *Players depends on the position in the game *Only one to be the champion *Must following the Rules of the Play Welcome to the first season of tournament 'Rewards' *Champion : 10000 Prestige Points *Finalist : 8000 Prestige Points *Semi-Finalist: 5000 Prestige Points *Quarter : 2000 Prestige Points *Hint/Coach : 1000 Prestige Points (If registered) 'Players' The official player were revealed and fight for the rivalry who stood the best war. In May 5, the four players who win the first phase must enter in next phase or semi-finals. In May 6, the two finalists shall go to last phase or finals. And the winner will be the champion of first season of 8-players single elimination. 'Aaron' #The fifth person who elected as the official player of first season. #Assigned as Game 4-A. The first opponent of Crystalkin from Quarter Finals and the second opponent of Versong from Semi-Finals. ##Defeated from Semi-Finals. #Hint of Aaron in first tournament would be Aaron himself. 'Byll' #The sixth person who elected as the official player of first season. #Assigned as Game 1-A. The first opponent of Garuda from Quarter Finals. ##Defeated and eliminated from Quarter Finals. #Hint of Byll in first tournament would be the coach of Byll "Cleod". 'Conan' #The second person who elected as the official player of first season. #Assigned as Game 2-A. The first opponent and Viceroy from Quarter Finals. ##Defeated and eliminated from Quarter Finals. #Hint of Conan in first tournament would be Conan himself. 'Crystalkin' #The eighth and last person who elected as the official player of first season. #Assigned as Game 4-B. The first opponent of Aaron from Quarter Finals. ##Defeated and eliminated in Quarter Finals. #Hint of Crystalkin in first tournament would be his dearest girlfriend "Crystal". 'Garuda' #The third person who elected as the official player of first season. #Assigned as Game 1-B. The first opponent of Byll from Quarter Finals, the second opponent of Viceroy from Semi-Finals and the third opponent of Versong from Finals. #Hint of Garuda in first tournament would be his pet eagle. 'Takuma' #The early riser and first person who elected as the official player of first season. #Assigned as Game 3-B. The first opponent of Versong from Quarter Finals. ##Defeated and eliminated in Quarter Finals. #Hint of Takuma in first tournament would be his bestfriend "Asuma". 'Versong' #The fourth person who elected as the official player of first season. #Assigned as Game 3-A. The first opponent of Takuma from Quarter Finals, the second opponent of Aaron from Semi-Finals and the third opponent of Garuda from finals. #Hint of Versong in first tournament is nothing sure and he wants to be alone to his battle. The tournament filled with deduction battle when the two were colliding to become champion and Conan analyze to solve the case against Viceroy, but he don't answer and stay silent however Conan's hint it could be according to him he says that he hears about Shinichi is talking about. Viceroy is still mysterious. 'Viceroy' #The seventh person who elected as the official player of first season. #Assigned as Game 2-A. The first opponent of Conan from Quarter Finals and the second opponent to Garuda from Semi-Finals. ##Defeated in Semi-Finals. #Hint of Viceroy in first tournament is nothing sure and he wants to be alone to his battle. 'Rounds' 'Quarter-Finals' The tournament filled with ruthlessness battle when the two were colliding to become champion and Garuda has a subject weapon could be his eagle that the one who stuns Byll as the hint. Byll consults Cleod how to win this game that the revelation is uproot of switch topics so Byll do it his ruthless tiles.Forum:Season 1: Game 1 The tournament filled with deduction battle when the two were colliding to become champion and Conan analyze to solve the case against Viceroy, but he don't answer and stay silent however Conan's hint it could be according to him he says that he hears about Shinichi is talking about. Viceroy is still mysterious.Forum:Season 1: Game 2 The tournament filled with rigorous and their self-esteem when the two were colliding to become champion and Takuma is relentless on his allies if Versong works for his timeout he would crush him without losing turn, but Takuma can't offended because he discussed the Natad family and Viceroy angrily replied and says "Don't speak about my Natad family in front of the public!!" Takuma surprised by his own words that Takuma made his secret weapon and how Viceroy avoids that trap. Forum:Season 1: Game 3 And the tournament about the two player who are apprentice of scrabble when the two were colliding to become champion and Aaron across the river to Crystalkin, Crystalkin works with his hint "Crystal". According to the judge that they are the best lover who help each other to beat the foes, but Aaron is going to slash his foes. You should be surprised when the the last round was made of awesomeness made by the two of players from Game 4. Crystalkin would be proud because his girlfriend was intelligent.Forum:Season 1: Game 4 'Game 1' Garuda uses hint two or three times called eagle, he use it when he starts, but Cleod fail to search so Byll embarassed him in emissary, Garuda proofs about Byll that he is sensitive and boastfulness in his outside but his inside that Garuda fear about. 'Game 2' Viceroy is lured about the game, it will talk 26 minutes long and in the first turn and fourth turn that Conan mistake and another mistakes from sixteenth turn that was proof by Viceroy that why he lost. Viceroy result is easy and Conan teared the game and probably the mystery of Viceroy are case disclosed. 'Game 3' They are fighting their oneself, selfish and construed attempts. They are both different in strategies, Takuma is very good in the fight but he has a lot of requirement that cause of his loss and Viceroy uses the word Mineral and the next word is Minerals so that's why they are both discovered and the last Takuma tried to shield his turn but he had a fabulous fail. Because of that Versong is doubt a winner when the battle is very unclear but the result of close battle. 'Game 4' Crystalkin apparently used her (the hint) as a background when he was abashed in the battle, and Crystalkin prepares his hint and success which means Aaron make an certain attention, Aaron uses a contact word so Crystalkin were deflected, Crystalkin is solve in the last round with Aaron, Aaron cannot dismay and he knows Crystalkin's hint and that's why Aaron had win with his handiwork words. And Aaron was the last person who reach the semi-finals. 'Semi-Finals' The tournament filled with the flying dreams and Versong calls Jayvees that he questions that about Viceroy if they were colliding to be champion. Viceroy knows Garuda well so he bother his first enemy in tournament and he thinks that he is same. According to the judge the two are in same school, Garuda graduated and Viceroy still there. You should be surprised when the the fifth round was made of awesomeness made by the two of players from Game 5. Conan shall call his girlfriend or his friend to watch.Forum:Season 1: Game 5 They are same ranks onto imperial titles of Scrabble so they have to be self-confident and requisition. The sixth game is better than the fifth game and they learn that Garuda is not coward and he know that some weather has a illusion. The game starts on 8:00 PM of nowhere illusions.Forum:Season 1: Game 6 'Game 5' Viceroy really hates Garuda because of his cowardice and Viceroy tell to all of his people that Garuda is coward because he use five hints, then he saw a eagle and Garuda explains that you are mad because you can't win the game. But Conan cannot understand Garuda so Viceroy would enter in next season the season without hints. 'Game 6' Aaron advantages against Versong in a early game, when the late game the angle of latitude has changed when Versong advances to Aaron score, the battle when Aaron must win but he fail because of losing turn by putting the misspelled word due to his losing turn, Versong steals the blank of PUB and use it to the biggest letter left on his rack. Versong will be fight in finals against the advantage of Garuda. 'Finals' The final of the first season tournament filled with the flying dreams and Versong calls Jayvees that he questions that about Garuda on the phone, Versong going to use him as hint but Garuda declined so Versong is problematic the two were going to be Season 1 Champion. Viceroy knows Garuda as well. According to the judge that the final host is going a delay to five minutes. You should be surprised when the the final round was made of touch move made by the two of players from Finals. The real game has started without cowardice and passing/skipped the turn.Forum:Season 1: Finals. ''Champion Garuda is the champion of the first season of 8 player single elimination round. He was the first champion of Season 1. He beats Byll, Viceroy and Versong in the game. 'References''' | View alphabetic list of topics ---- break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/ buttonlabel=Add new topic namespace=Forum category= shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true historylink=true cache=false Topic Last Edit Last Author Category:Forums